POSSESSED, OBSESSED
by bowkickjump
Summary: Sungmin suka melukis, Kyuhyun tahu itu. Kyuhyun juga tahu kalau Sungmin suka novel. Dan ketika tahu Sungmin suka darah, Kyuhyun menangis./BL./OS./KYUMIN.


**POSSESSED, OBSESSED**

 **KYUHYUN X SUNGMIN**

* * *

 **09:08 AM. Kamis, 15 September 2016, Seoul, Korea Selatan.**

" _Telah terjadi kecelakaan di jalur Yeongdong pagi ini. Mobil yang dikendarai dua orang pemuda tersebut menabrak pembatas jalan dikarenakan rem blong. Kejadian ini untungnya tidak membuat kecelakaan parah karena jalur ini tengah ramai dalam rangka libur nasional. Dalam kecelakaan ini tidak menelan korban jiwa hanya saja penumpang Audi tersebut mengalami luka cukup berar dan kini tengah di bawa ke rumah sakit terdekat…"_

* * *

 **07:15 AM. Sabtu, 15 Oktober 2016, Seoul, Korea Selatan.**

Kyuhyun meniup-niup sekitar dua senti jarak yang dipilihya tanpa sadar dari Jjajangmyeon yang tengah diangkatnya menggunakan garpu plastik. Mengunyahnya sambil mengaduknya sesekali. Kyuhyun menjilat bibir kemudian mendesah, _ini adalah makanan terlezat se-Korea Selatan!_ Dirinya bisa berkata demikian karena sepanjang perjalannya sebulan lalu menuju Seoul sehabis dari Gangwon, ia memilih melewati jalur bebas hambatan Yeongdong. Dan dari lima rest area yang ada, Kyuhyun memilih Heong-seong khusus karena steak daging tulang iga panggang-nya yang terkenal itu. Berimajinasi demikian, Kyuhyun seperti dapat menghirup aroma lezat daging premiumnya yang berasal dari akar bunga bel. Tapi mengingat kehidupannya sebagai mahasiswa yang pas-pasan, baginya memakan mie hitam seperti ini sudah jauh dari kata enak.

Berhubung yang dihadapannya kini adalah Jjangmyeon bukan steak-daging-tulang-iga-panggang yang dilamunkannya apalagi _junkfood_ , Kyuhyun bersyukur. _Sering makan makanan sampah bisa menurunkan IQ-ku yang jenius itu sampai dua poin,_ katanya.

Lalu Kyuhyun menyeruput kopi-nya pelan-pelan setelah Jjajangmyeon tadi habis dan wadahnya ia buang ke tempat sampah disamping sofa kuning gading tempatnya duduk. Perutnya tidak akan kembung setelah makan tadi karena ia tidak minum kopi sebagai awalan. Ia sedang nonton Poltergeist dan ketika kopinya habis, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bangkit tanpa memikirkan fakta yang pernah dibacanya bahwa gadis yang memerankan Carol dalam film tadi telah meninggal dan dipercaya menjadi hantu di kantor the Paramout Pictures. Kyuhyun akan mencuci ketiaknya dulu sebelum pergi.

Teriakan eommanya dari dapur terdengar ketika dirinya menyodokan novel Stardust ke dalam ransel hitam miliknya. Kyuhyun mengingat-ingat kalau pacarnya mengoleksi Smoke and Mirrors. Setahunya pacarnya itu juga pernah sibuk berburu seri komik Sandman dan Kyuhyun berharap Sungmin menyukai novel yang ia bawakan. Kyuhyun menyimpulkan kalau Sungmin fans Neil Gaiman, walau yang ia tahu selama ini Sungmin menyukai Leonardo da Vinci. Jadi alasan yang membuat Kyuhyun pergi dengan senyum merekah untuk menjenguk Sungmin adalah membawakannya kanvas. Karena diatas itu semua, Sungmin menggilai melukis.

Merasa semuanya telah siap, Kyuhyun turun dan hendak berjalan keluar menuju mobilnya.

"Kyuhyun. Bubur labu untuk Sungmin eomma taruh di meja."

"Ups. Hampir saja. Aku pergi dulu, eomma."

"Kau ini. Benar kata eomma kalau kau ini pelupa, Kyu."

Kyuhyun hanya menyengir. Secepat mungkin ia melesat, duduk dibelakang kemudi dan menginjak gas.

* * *

Keseluruhan di ruangan ini berwarna putih. Hanya piyama pasien yang dikenakan Sungmin yang berwarna abu-abu. Disini Kyuhyun tidak hanya menjumpai kalau tidak ada pemakaian infuse kalau itu darurat. Disini pula Kyuhyun tidak akan menjumpai kekasihnya yang ceria. Kyuhyun sangat tahu, Sungmin benci rumah sakit. Jadi sedari tadi Sungmin hanya diam dan terus murung.

Ia tersenyum. Setelah memeluk Sungmin kemudian mengulurkan bawaannya, dirinya bisa melihat Sungmin yang terlihat senang walau kulitnya pucat. Anemianya kambuh dan karena satu hal, Sungmin hanya minum obat tanpa menggunakan infuse.

"Saat ini juga aku akan melukis, Kyu."

Alisnya ia angkat dan baru menyadari kalau ia melupakan cat air-nya. "Oke, Ming. Aku melupakan yang penting satu itu dan aku akan segera kembali."

"Ahya. Makan dulu bubur labunya. Oke, manis?"

Tapi Sungmin keburu senang. Lelaki manis ini tidak lagi bisa menunggu karena sekarang, kanvas sudah didepan matanya.

Jadi ia mengambil alternatif lain. Dan mengabaikan bubur labu kuning kesukaannya.

(Tiba-tiba ujung pensil sketsa yang dibawakan Kyuhyun sangat menarik perhatian Sungmin.)

* * *

Ini sudah menit ke limabelas setelah Cho Kyuhyun berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk membeli yang sangat dibutuhkan pacarnya. Kyuhyun mendesis gemas akan dirinya sendiri yang pelupa luar biasa. Kalau tidak karena eomma-nya, mungkin bubur labunya juga akan tertinggal. Beruntung Kanghan hospital dekat toko kerajinan. Ia sudah melihatnya tadi sekitar tiga blok dari kiri jalan kemudian membeli cat air tidak akan memakan waktu lama.

"Ming?"

Kyuhyun mengerukan dahi. Ia samasekai tidak mendapati pacarnya diranjang pasien. Lalu ketika kenop pintu yang masih dipegang tangannya benar-benar ia buka sepenuhnya, Kyuhyun melihatnya. Disana. Sungmin disana. Di pojok kamar tengah menghadap kanvas yang disenderkan di dinding.

"Astaga!"

Lelaki berambut cokelat ini secepat mungkin mendekat. Mendekati Sungmin kemudian ikut bersimpiuh di lantai. Pandangan matanya nanar. Tangannya gemetar hendak meraih tangan kiri Sungmin yang tidak sibuk memegang kuas. Ia dapat melihat palet di sisi kanan Sungmin yang berceceran darah.

"Tidak, Ming. Jangan lagi. Ya Tuhan… Ya Tuhan…"

Pandangan didepannya mengenaskan. Sungmin yang sudah sangat pucat, dengan bibir yang hampir membiru dan terus gemetar, menorehkan darahnya sendiri di kanvas yang sudah penuh noda.

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin yang sudah sangat lemah kepelukannya. Sambil berteriak-teriak memanggil bantuan, Kyuhyun menangis. Sekelebat memori satu tahun silam seperti menamparnya.

" _Kyuhyun-ah, kau harus mentraktirku steak daging tulang iga panggang. Kita bisa mampir ke rest area ke empat dijalur ini."_

" _Tapi, Ming. Steak itu mahal. Dan aku ini masih mahasiswa."_

" _Dan aku pacarmu. Ayolah, Kyu. Ini satu hari setelah tanggal 13. Setelah hari jadi kita."_

" _Tapi sayang— baiklah baiklah."_

" _Itu benar-benar lezat. Aku akan melukis makanan ini setelah kita sampai Seoul. Kau sediakan kanvas untukku, arra?"_

" _Bulan depan kau ada pertandingan judo, Ming. Jangan lupa."_

" _Kau yang pelupa— sampai kau lupa kalau Audi milik appa-mu belum diservis. Dan kau baru tahu rem-nya blong."_

Sungmin seperti dapat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang lirih sebelum semuanya terlihat gelap. _Tidak, Ming. Tidak untuk yang kedua kali. Aku bukan pacar yang baik hingga membuat dan membiarkanmu terus berdarah._

Disana. Diranjang ruang inap Sungmin, Kyuhyun dapat membaca tulisan di papan besar yang tergantung, bertuliskan—

Nama pasien : Lee Sungmin. Umur : 17. Penyakit : Hemofilia.

* * *

 **END.**

 **A/N : Author udah nyerah sama review, tapi author butuh kritik. Kritik buat tulisan author kedepan karena next OS bakal author post setelah lihat respons teman-teman untuk tulisan yang satu ini.**

 **Thankyou.**


End file.
